1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for checking signal and module activities in a timer module and a timer module.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, such checks have not yet been used in timer modules, in particular in control units in the automotive field, although they allow for a significantly higher degree of safety. It is, in contrast, customary to check the output signals of timer units for correctness. Moreover, the possibility is known of monitoring by a CPU the activity of this CPU via regular pollings of an external watchdog.